After The War
by mariana-chan1
Summary: Some circunstances make "the gang" break up. How will they get together again? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII  
  
"Global News"  
  
Sunday, October 28th, 4150  
  
Remembering the "Gang"  
  
Today is the anniversary of the defeat of Sorceress Ultimecia. This is no ordinary anniversary. Three years have passed since six brave teenagers, with the theme of "Love, friendship, and courage", traveled to the future and defeated the most powerful sorceress of all time. Her name? Ultimecia.  
  
Squall Leonhart, Commander of Balamb Garden (at that time) was a lonely, silent and cold man and as everyone of you know he uses a gunblade. Leonhart leaded the attack to Sorceress Ultimecia. Now he's a 20-year-old changed man thanks to Rinoa Heartilly, also his girlfriend at that time. Heartilly helped him to open more to her and to her friends during the sorceress war and, naturally, feelings for each grew bigger everyday until (2 years ago) they broke up.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly, daughter of Julia Heartilly and galbadian General Caraway and leader of one of Timber's most famous resistances movements "The Forest Owls" is a very kind and loving person. She gives with no thought of reward, and that is what draws people to her. Her weapon is called the Blaster Edge. Now she is 20 years old.  
  
Selphie Tilmitt is the heart of every party also she's a cheery and outgoing person. Her weapon of choice is the nunchaku  
  
. One of Tilmitt's qualities is that she's there to cheer up the rest of her friends.  
  
Irvine Kinneas is know by all the press as the real Ladies Man because he never gives up (on the ladies ). He is an expert sniper and was the one that gave that perfect shot to Sorceress Edea during the parade in Deling City.  
  
Zell Dincht, is a very temperamental person, and tends to have mood swings. He has great close combat skills that's why he is one of the most requested SeeDs in any mission. He loves the hot dogs sold in the Balamb Garden cafeteria.  
  
Quistis Trepe, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a good curriculum is a prodigy at fighting skills. She entered the Garden at the age of 10, by the time she was 15 she was in SeeD, then she was an instructor until she loosed her license because (as she told us) lack of leadership qualities. After the war she was presented with a challenge: to train Seifer Almasy to become a SeeD if she achieve it she could be an instructor again. Thanks Hyne she succeed! Now she is Commander of Balamb Garden.  
  
After the war these six mercenaries were invited to all kind of celebrations, social parties, events; even a film producer made a movie about their life's accompanied, of course, by a lot of merchandising. The movie was a total success!  
  
But not everything is as happy as it looks. Two years ago, one year after the defeat of Ultimecia and during almost 6 months these headlines filled all the tabloids all around Gaia "FORMER BALAMB GARDEN COMMANDER RESIGNS" "LEONHART RESIGNS" "LEONHART AND HEARTILLY END THEIR RELATIONSHIP" Sad, isn't it? Things couldn't get worse that they were until this headline was in all the media "THE GANG (as they were known) IS BEAKING UP" Yeah, everyone was shocked about that news, the question is: why? Until now nobody can answer that.  
  
First, Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly after one year of been a couple had a friendly break up because (as they told the press) they needed some time; they ARE friends (not as some newspapers say). Now Leonhart is living with his father President Laguna Loire and his stepsister Ellone in Esthar and Miss Rinoa Heartilly is living with her father in Galbadia. We can hopefully wait if they get together again.  
  
Second, Irvine Kinneas broke up with Selphie Tilmitt (at the beginning not a very friendly break up but the last news are that they dating again) after a galbadian tabloid published (false) pictures of him in a restaurant with other girl with this headline "WHO'S THAT GIRL, KINNEAS?" what is weird is that in all the pictures we only can see "Kinneas" back and his long hair. Kinneas said, "That's not me! That day I was with Selphie in Balamb!" Now he's studying in Galbadia Garden and Mrs. Tilmitt is instructing in Trabia Garden.  
  
Zell Dincht (finally!) got his hot dogs from Balamb Garden Cafeteria and about him nothing is known except that he's dating a librarian and is head of the Disciplinary Committee in Balamb Garden.  
  
But what is having all of us watching the news, reading magazines and newspapers; what everybody talks in every social party in the world is about them: Quistis Trepe and Seifer Almasy. How? Nobody knows but certainly it was when Mr. Almasy (who was declared innocent in his trial because Edea Kramer said he was manipulated during the Sorceress War) was readmitted in Balamb Garden during the management of Squall Leonhart. Now he's a SeeD, one of the best ones. She's Commander (as I pointed out before) since Leonhart resigned and she's been handling her duties perfectly, Headmaster Cid Kramer couldn't make a better choice!  
  
This is how life of six mercenaries who once (together) saved the world of disaster has turned. Nobody knows what the future has in store for them but I hope, just like everyone else that things get better for them in their life's because everybody wants to see the Orphanage Gang together again.  
  
By Ron Sckylt 


	2. Squall? Are you listening?

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII!!!!!!  
  
After the war  
  
"Squall, are you going to listen to me ever?" said Laguna looking at Squall's blue eyes "Whatever"  
  
The door opened and a girl dressed with a blue blouse and green skirt entered the room "Uncle, did you told him?" Squall looked at Ellone "Told me what?" asked Squall looking at Laguna and then at Ellone again, Ellone said, "Quistis called, she said..." "Quistis called?" asked a very surprised Squall "yeah, she told me that next week is the Garden festival and she wants you to be there plus everyone is going"  
  
Everyone? Everyone meant her as well? I can't see her... sure we're friends but... there is always this feeling. I wanna see her, look into her eyes, hear her voice again...  
  
"Squall?? Squall?? Are you listening?" asked Ellone putting her hands on her hips "See. I told ya. He's not listening to anyone," said Laguna behind his computer" "Squally, are you ok?" said Ellone grabbing Squall's hand  
  
Squally? The only person that called him like that was... "Rinoa?"  
  
"Huh? Rinoa? Squall it's me Ellone!!" "Oh Elle sorry I was just..." "Wondering if you're going to see her again at the Festival? You're going, right? Quistis invited me as well," said excitedly Ellone "mmm... I dunno" mumbled Squall "what? Oh Squall don't tell me you don't want to go?!" asked an irritated Ellone "I told her we will be going" Squall looked at her and then at the window that gave the view of a beautiful sunny day "I don't wanna talk about it here" Ellone nodded "not with HIM around" whispered Squall looking at Ellone again. Ellone looked at Laguna pleadingly "But I have to work..." "Dad! You've been playing Space Invaders all day," said Squall looking at the monitor of the computer "Ok, ok... I'll go to eat something but I'll be back... soooooo beware" Ellone giggled while Squall sighted and Laguna closed the door of his office.  
  
"So... are you telling me what's happening or what?" asked Ellone, Squall looked to the floor "It's nothing..." he simply said "Then why you wanted Laguna out of here?" said Ellone smiling "You won. I'm going to tell you about it" Squall looked at Ellone and smiled "Ok. Spill it!" said Ellone giggling, "I want to go to the festival but Rinoa is going and I don't know what I'm going to with her" "You still love her, huh?" said Ellone, finally understanding her brother "Yeah, in fact, I don't know why I broke up with her... I'm an idiot," said Squall looking to a beautiful oil painting Laguna had in his office "You're not an idiot, all you wanted was time to clear your mind, don't you Squall?"  
  
Squall thought about the last thing Ellone had just said, he only wanted time so they could get together again. Yeah, that was it. He was going to the festival to see his old friends and her again. But... what if she had a boyfriend now?  
  
"Elle... but if she has a boyfriend now?" said sadly Squall "She is alone. Don't worry; in fact, she's feeling the same as you now. So you're going?" Squall smiled "yeah"  
  
The door opened and Laguna walked in with a bag full of chocolates in one hand and with a pizza in the other "Ya want some? Heeeey! You cheered Squall, Ellone!!! He's smiling!!! Yay!!" "Dad, could you be less loud? Now you're acting like chicken... err... I mean Zell" Ellone giggled, "You're talking to much with Seifer right Squall?" Squall shrugged "Ok, ok let's eat kids!!!" said Laguna as he moved all the papers he had on his desk and placed the pizza and the bag of chocolates there.  
  
A/N: Soooo? What do you think of it??? Review time!!!! 


	3. I'm a happy, happy girl

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews!!!!  
  
After the War  
  
It was one of the hottest and prettiest days of the year in Deling City. The sky was clear and the sun was shinning. All the people in the city were having their usual routine: going to work, shopping, studying or sunbathing like certain girl.  
  
Rinoa Heartilly was in the backyard of her dad's mansion over her hammock and next to the pool sunbathing and drinking lemonade thinking what she's going to do for the rest of her life when her cel phone started to ring "Hello?" she said "Huh... Hi Rinoa" said a male voice "huh... Hi! Sorry but I don't recognize you" said Rinoa "You don't remember an old friend? I never would have thought that of you, it's a pity that you don't recognize one of the hottest guys ever," answered this voice  
  
"You're hot huh? Soooo you must be Zell Hi Zell! Said happily Rinoa "Yuck! C'mon! Don't tell me you don't know who I am?" asked the mysterious man "Ok, Ok... Seifer?" guessed Rinoa "The one and only" answered him "Why are you calling me?" asked Rinoa "Oh! Ok if you don't want to talk with me..." "Oh! No, sorry Seifer, I didn't wanted to sound rude" quickly apologized Rinoa.  
  
"Actually I was calling to invite you to the garden festival which is going to be hold next week" "really? That's so sweet of you Seifer," said Rinoa taking a sip from her lemonade "how's everyone?" "They're fine, chicken wuss is dating that librarian and Quistis... is with lots of work as you may know" said Seifer "Seifer have you called the others?" asked Rinoa "if you mean by saying others, Squall Leonhart, I think Quistis was going to invite him and Ellone today" "huh... ok, thanks" "for what?" asked surprised Seifer "for not forgetting of me, because I wasn't part of the orphanage gang and..." Seifer interrupted Rinoa "don't start with that shit again ok? We've talked it before. No matter what, NOW you're part of the gang! Well, Rin gotta go! We'll be waiting for you! Bye!" "OK, Bye Seifer..." She hung up.  
  
Rinoa got up from her hammock; walked towards the edge of the pool and sat down there; her glace was towards the beautiful sky "Squall will be there. I miss him so much. We're friends but..." thought Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa waved her hand to a man dressed in a black suit that approached her and patted her head "Rinoa are you going to stay everyday here?" "Nope, dad, next week I'm going back to Balamb" said happily Rinoa "to Balamb? Why? What business to you have with those SeeDs?" asked general Caraway "No, it's nothing. Seifer... Do you remember Seifer, right?" asked Rinoa "Was this Seifer... the one who attacked President Deling and then sided with the sorceress? Oh! And the one that was your boyfriend?" asked the general "Yes to all your questions... Do you remember that I told you he was back in Balamb Garden?" He nodded "well, he called me and told me I was invited with everyone else to the garden festival"  
  
"Ok" answered her father "I have in one hour lunch with some politicians and I want you to be ready because I want you to go with me" said general Caraway seriously "W-Why?" asked Rinoa "Because I say it, ok?" explained the general "... Ok, where we going?" asked Rinoa getting up "To King Sea" replied her father "Ok" said Rinoa walking towards the glass door and entering her house.  
  
A/N: Good? Bad? Review!! 


	4. Irvine's best day ever

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FINAL FANTASY VIII  
  
A/N: Thanks for your reviews!!!!  
  
After the war  
  
It was nice day in Galbadia Garden, it was sunny and students were talking happily in the corridors about their weekend.  
  
Irvine Kinneas was "talking" with a group of girls about the not so nice exam he had just had 'I don't know why I have to take exams, I'm one of the seeDs who saved the world...' he said to himself. The girls were comparing their answers and he was bored "Gotta go girls! Bye!" said Irvine while he walked away from them.  
  
Outside everything was different; students were running in the backyard, others were helping some girls put up the stage for the garden festival 'Selphie... I miss you... a lot' He looked at how happily were the girls adorning the walls, pillars, everything...  
  
He sat down under a tree and closed his eyes. He imagined himself in Balamb Garden, with his friends talking in the cafeteria, Quistis so concerned for all of them, Seifer always teasing Zell, Squall drinking his usual coffee cup, Rinoa embarrassing Squall calling him Squally, Zell with his mouth full of hot dogs and Selphie always so cheerful and happy for everything. He opened his eyes and saw a student approaching him.  
  
"What is it Jenny?" asked Irvine with a yawn.  
  
"I was looking for you everywhere Irvine, you've got a phone call" said Jenny, Irvine "you know who?"  
  
Jenny shocked her head "Thanks" Irvine got up and entered the building with Jenny next to him.  
  
They walked into the headmaster's office "Irvine, you've got a call from Balamb Garden, I leave you here" said the headmaster as he left his office with Jenny.  
  
"Hello?" asked Irvine "Irvine! How are you man?" asked a familiar voice "Zell! I'm fine. Today I finished exams, they suck" said Irvine "yeah, I know, soooo... are you free for next week? Asked Zell "yeah, I haven't made any plans yet," answered Irvine "why?" "Next week's the Garden Festival! And-" said excitedly Zell. Irvine was about to jump of joy 'Cool! I want to go!' thought Irvine "everybody's coming Squall, Rinoa, Selphie..." Irvine was happier now 'Maybe I can see Selphie!' Suddenly he heard how Zell was calling him "Sorry Zell, I didn't heard you"  
  
Zell sighted "I askes you if you're dating Selphie again" "We're in process... I've seen her one month ago, she went to Deling to visit Rinoa and came to visit me also" told Irvine to his best friend.  
  
"Sooo... are you coming?" asked Zell.  
  
"Of course I'll be there but-" Zell interrupted him "Don't worry Quistis is going to talk with the g-garden's headmaster"  
  
"Alrighty! How are things there?" asked Irvine "Good, ya know? Great! Now I'm sounding like Raijin -Irvine laughed- Quistis and Seifer together, Claire and me, everything quiet..."  
  
"Uh... well... see you next week then"  
  
"Alright! Bye Irvine!"  
  
"Bye Zell!" Irvine hang up the phone 'Great! This is the best day ever!' thought Irvine as he left the office with a big smile on his face.  
  
What do you think? Review time!!!!!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!! 


End file.
